


Life Alone is Harder than Being Together

by Kemistaj



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Curses, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemistaj/pseuds/Kemistaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's mother has a virus that cannot be cured.... You'll have to read the rest</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first fan fiction and I'm gonna update it as much as I can! Wish me luck

        "Mum.... You okay?" Eren woke up on his mother's hospital bed.

The bed covers were wet under his eyes after a night of crying and sobbing.

Eren looked at his mother's pale white face with no expression. He grasped her hand and waited for a pulse from her heart. 

Nothing, not a single heart beat.

He stared motionless, nothing but hot swelling tears fell from his honey coloured eyes down to his chin. 

His face gotten red and he repeated "mom" so many times, louder and louder in every second he stated the word. 

Until he shouted nothing but anger and saddness in his voice, mom......

 

        Petra, one of the nicest nurses in the hospital knocked on the door of Carla Yeager's room, known as Eren's mother.

"May I come in?" she asked with a polite, innocent voice.

Eren's voice cracked even trying to say yes. 

Petra had brought tea for Mrs.Yeager. Every Wednesday she brought some tea to enjoy with Mrs. Yeager, but this time it was different. It was Christmas.

This time she had brought hot cocoa with extra fluffy marshmellows. 

"Isn't today a beautiful day to drink hot cocoa Mrs....." She dropped the pantray of hot cocoa, every thing spilled down on the tile floor.

Her face was emotionless, she stared and gaped at the sight of Carla's pale white skim and Eren's hot red face dripping with tears. 

"Why on Christmas?" she whispered.

She walked up next to the bed. She fell on her knees, tears dripped down her cheek. She clapped her palms together praying to the lords to let her rest in peace. 

Petra stood up slowly. "Eren, I'm sorry.... I'll go get doctor Levi and Smith." She walked out the door looking calm but inside she was a child curled up into a ball sobbing.

 

       Petra was in the lounge soon, her face was still red but her voice stayed as calm as ever. 

She led the to doctors down the room. Doctor Levi came in quicker than the others. 

He ran to the open door and soon shouted, "EREN! I told you so many times not to stay in the room, you can get infected!"

He stared back at Carla, "She was such a beautiful woman, I guess the world is still as merciless as before..." 

Irvin Smith came rushing down the hall soon after levi. It was the same, he stared yet again just like the rest.

He tried to put up a smile and not cry, yet nothing stopped him. Tears before one another. 

Levi was yet the only one not crying.


	2. Calm Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mom, why did you leave me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I'm not going to be updating on christmas. I'm sorry for making the chapters so short! So Chapter 3 might be pretty long. Oh also I'm going to update about 3 times a week
> 
> Eren is now outside of the hospital room sitting on a chair

        "Fuck, damn it why!? Why now?!" Eren exclaimed. 

"Eren, please watch your language. Even though your mom is not here it does not mean you can cuss so often." replied Dr. Smith.

Eren looked like a child having a tantrum, but it seemed this is how normally some one would act with a personality like his.

Levi came out the door and sat down next to Eren. "My birthday is today." 

Eren stared over to Levi and saw how he had a serious look.

Levi stared straight down on the tile floor as if he was going through a flash back.

"My mother always made me stressed, she didn't care a bit about me. Father wanted me to die as soon as I was born."

"Eren, be happy you had atleast a nice caring mother."

Eren looked up on to the heavens wondering if his mother had reached up to heaven.

 

        Eren coughed a few times with several movements showing little pain.

Levi glanced over and soon had a shocked expression on his face.

"Eren how long have you been in the room with your mother?"

"I stayed over night." he replied.

"Eren an hour or 2 is ok but staying over that limit can get you infected."

"I'm sure its nothing." he said with a slight positive smile.

 _Some times it feels like he needs some one to guide him even with his_ family.

Eren inhaled a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"Mom, why did you leave me."

 

         Eren went back home to give Mikasa, Eren's adopted sister, the news.

Mikasa stared at Eren with no expression as though as if she were frozen.

"Another family member dead today?" she said with the saddest voice Eren had heard her speak.

Mikasa fell to the ground with tears, Eren forgot even though Mikasa was strong she had feelings just like a human.

Soon enough he remembered she said  _another._

"What do you mean another?" 

 

         "Father died in a car accident while coming back from work." 

Eren looked on the ground and smiled slightly.

"We didn't even get to spend another Christmas with our family"

_What has our life become_

Eren was standing still with the saddness kept inside him.

A boy smiling at parents death and a strong girl crying of her own will.

How mad has the world gotten.

        


	3. Mere 15 Year old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU HAVE TO READ IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its late guys! technical difficulties happened.  
> Theres a small hint of past life, but it will only come up once in a while.

"Shit, I need to go to the bathroom," Eren rushed down the hallway to the closest bathroom. He quickly turned around to lock the door and proceed to his actions. He covered his mouth to try and stop the voimit to come out of his mouth. He fell down to his knees and started vomitting in the toilet. Such sudden action shocked Eren, his body has forced him to do such and he had concerns of what was happening. He closed his eyelids not to look on what he threw up in the toilet. He stood up and as soon as he did he turned, faceing away from the toilet. He flushed all the vomit away to leave no hint. Soon enough the bathroom reeked with a horrible stench.

Mikasa finally had decided to get up to check on Eren. She had concerns of what might had caused Eren to leep out at a sudden moment. Soon she heard a loud thud shaking the ground. What might have caused the ground to shake so suddenly? Mikasa wondered.  
"Eren you in there?"  
Mikasa touched the cold door knob and twisted and turned it to try and unlock the door to the bathroom Eren was in.  
"Eren! Open the door!" Mikasa kept thrusting the door.

A small cough came from the other side of the door, "Eren are you okay?" Mikasa tried to stay calm but cold sweat started to drip slowly from her fore head down he neck.  
"Mikasa.... c-call.. ambulance.." Eren's voice was weak and had not much energy. Mikasa cracked open the door knob in between her hands to find Eren in the reeking bathroom.  
She looked up and slowly started looking down with her gleaming eyes to rest upon Eren's cold body. Blood was on mouth dripping down to his clothing. Mikasa quickly ran out the bathroom and called the ambulance. There really was no need for detail on how she said it. They knew where to go but they didn't know how serious it was.

"Eren! You're finally awake!" Tears of joy and saddenss dripped down on his cheeks. Eren stood up to see where he was. He looked around but no suprise or any shock hit him.  
"We're at the hospital, how convienient..." Eren mumbled quietly to himself. He slowly tried to get out of the hospital bed but a familiar voice struck to his ears.  
"Eren you better stay on the bed, we're not cautious what might happen to you if you go back home so quickly."  
"Doctor Levi! I thought you didn't work in the night shifts." Eren was glad to see Levi's face but yet still wondered why he would be there at late hours.  
"Heard something happened to you from Dr. Smith, so I decided to visit." Levi glanced over to find Mikasa on the stool bench next to Eren.  
"I see your over protective sister came too..." Levi had a threatning face following his words.  
Mikasa followed a small come back with the words that shot out like arrows to Levi.  
" Well I see the MIDGET doctor came to visit, I didn't know that the SHRIMP would come too. I think I'll go out to get some fresh air." 

Mikasa started to head out the door way, but soon Levi's bare hands caught her arm and stopped her immeadently.  
"I don't think so Ackerman, we have to disscuss the problem Eren is in, and don't call me a shrimp I'm not that small."  
His eyebrows were more tense than usual and a large arua of danger started swirling around those two.  
Eren quickly noticed and sighed. He quickly acted a small cough to get their attention.  
"Anyways, what about Eren's problem." Mikasa calmed down to finally get serious.  
"Irvin should be here by now, whats taking him so long. Is his shit not coming out." Eren laughed a bit.  
"Why are did you laugh Jaeger," Levi looked at Eren.  
"You know it feels like you've said that before..." Levi and Mikasa was shocked of what he had said both thinking the same idea.  
"Does he remember his past life?"  
"Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long." Irvin, known as Dr. Smith came in the door sweating.

"Sorry I was late I had to deal with-" "A large shit." Levi suddenly interuppted.  
"No I was dealing with another patient, anyways Eren, how long did you stay next to your mom."  
"I stayed over night sir" Eren was nervous for no apparent reason. He had known Irvin for 5 years and some how he came to the point where he was nervous just talking to him.  
"Theres no need to put a sir Eren, but anyways you did hear Levi telling you that you can only stay in there for an hour or so, correct?"  
"Yes, I did hear him but soon I sobbed myself to sleep."  
Irvin stood up suddenly. "Irvin where are you going."  
"Its pretty simple, Eren has been infected by the virus. There is no cure but we will find a way to try and make it so he can live a few mere years. Only living 15 years is a shame is it not?"  
"Wait so he caught the virus, and there is no cure. Are you sure you can't do anything to stop it?"  
"I'm sorry Mikasa but it seems theres nothing we can do."

Tears dripped down Mikasa's face, she fell down on the floor. Her mother and father died and now her only family member left, Eren was to die soon.  
"Eren, do you wish to do something. Do you have a dream?" Eren looked down on his bed and slowly met eye contact to Levi.  
"I don't know why but the day I met you I wanted to go see the ocean with you."  
Levi stared down on to the tile floor. "Nothing has changed since hasn't it Eren," he quietly left the room and walked down the hallway.  
Mikasa finally stood up noticing that she should try and live her life even if she would have to leave her family for certain reasons. The world was merciless before and that fact would never change. It was best for her to find the beauty in the world that she was destined to find. Keep on running until you find it. "Eren I'm gonna go back home okay?" Mikasa glanced at Eren for a sec and continued out the door way.

"Beauty in the world won't just come running to me." Mikasa walked on down the halls and quietly wimpered from her unbarable sadness, but it didn't matter no more to her.

"Everything is going to be fine dear..." a small gentle whisper rang to Eren's ear. "Mom?" turned his head toward where he had heard.  
"I guess that was just my imagination." Eren closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is splur a word..... I'm gonna check on google.  
> well the next chapter is coming soon.... huehuehue  
> spoilers!  
> horse face


End file.
